Silent Protector
by theprincessowriter
Summary: Natsume seems a quiet type.. really,, but how does he really protect mikan from everything without knowing he was the one doing it,, but in the end will he admit his true feelings for mikan.. or is it all a dream?
1. silence

Silent Protector

--hi there this is my first fan fiction ever... please put some comments and suggestions- -

-one day Mikan went to the North Forest to look for something... She didn't noticed Tsubasa on a branch of a Sakura tree.

Mikan (shouting): Where is it???

Tsubasa woke up...

Tsubasa: Hey Mikan! What are you looking for?

Mikan: The Talking Apple..

-Tsubasa went down to help Mikan search for the Talking Apple, They didn't know Natsume and Ruka was behind a bush...

Tsubasa: Hey Mikan, why don't we go up he tree to get better look. Hop on my back.

Mikan: Okay.

-When they reach the top, after a few minuets, Mikan found the missing apple.

Mikan: Found it!!!

-Tsubasa kissed Mikan's cheeks but only for a few seconds. They smelled a burning cloth and when Tsubasa looked at his pants it was burning. Tsubasa was surprised and he accidentally bumped Mikan... Mikan was falling, she closed her eyes and waited for a hard fall but instead Ruka caught her. Their eyes met and both of them blushed...

Mikan: Thank you Ruka..

Ruka: No problem...

-Natsume removed the fire on Tsubasa's pants, Natsume walk past Mikan and Tsubasa and to Ruka...

Natsume: Ruka, let's go...

Ruka: Okay...

Mikan: NATSUME!!!! Why did you do that???

-Mikan tried to an after Natsume...but out of nowhere Hotaru appeared...

She blocked Mikan's way...

Hotaru: Don't follow Natsume.

Mikan: Why???

Hotaru: Don't ask...

-Hotaru wants to tell Mikan that Natsume likes her but she wants Mikan to find it out herself...

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai (please correct me if I'm wrong) are you alright???

Tsubasa: I'm fine.. now let's go it's getting dark...

----end of first chapter---

"sorry if it's really short...please review..."


	2. true feelings

--next chapter-- -I really had a hard time updating it-- -but it's worth it- thanks for the comments,, and suggestions... keep on reading---

THE NEXT DAY

-In class B

Mikan: NATSUME!!!!!!!!! Why did you burned Tsubasa's pants???

Natume: Shut up idiot!!

-Mikan was making so much noise that Mr. Jinno went inside their classroom ad looked around who was making the noise, he was not surprised to know Mikan was the one making the noise. Hotaru wanted to tell Mikan that Mr. Jinno was there looking at her but it was too late...

Mr. Jinno: SAKURA!!! you are very noisy do you want me to put you back in no star rank??? Keep quiet now...

-Mr. Jinno didn't noticed that Natsume was staring at him badly... all of the sudden...

Hotaru- Jinno-sensei your in fire...

-Mr. Jinno went to Natsume's place screamed at him.

Mr. Jinno- HYUUGA!!! come with me...

-In an instant the fire went out. He followed Mr. Jinno. Natsume looked at Mikan with eyes full of concern Mikan didn't noticed it but Hotaru noticed it.. Hotaru went beside Ruka...

Hotaru- Do you think Natsume liked Mikan??

--flashbackofRuka--

Natsume: Ruka, do you think Mikan likes me?

Ruka: Why did you ask?

Natume: Because you know I like Mikan since she helped me escape Reo's baboons...

Ruka: I think she also likes you...

-Natsume gave a smile, Ruka noticed something about that smile. Something different, and it hit Ruka, Natsume is in love with Mikan. Ruka was hurt about this feelings, cause he also likes Mikan...

--end of flashback--

Ruka: Why should I know Imai, he wont tell me...

Hotaru: Okay...

Later that night

-Mikan can't sleep because she was thinking about Natsume's actions... She went out of the dormitory and walked around she didn't noticed she was already near the Sakura tree.. She remembered it was he place where Natsume always hang out... So she stayed there and sat on the ground... She was thinking about stuffs that happened inside the academy... Her friendship with Hotaru, Tsubasa and all the others. She suddenly thought of Natsume, she rembered the day that Nastume called her by her first name... She suddenly blushed... She heard a snore,,, a loud snore... When she looked at around the tree, she saw Natsume sleeping like a baby...

Mikan(thinking): He's so cute... I really wish I could tell what I feel about him...

--In Natsume's dream--

-He was telling Mikan something...

Mikan: What I can't hear you...

Natsume: Polka... I...

Mikan: What!!!

Natsume: Don't shout will you,,

Mikan: Then tell me what is it then...

Natsume: I LOVE YOU MIKAN!!! there i said it...

Mikan: is it true you love me??

Natsume: yes!!

-She hugged Natsume for a long time crying-

Mikan(still hugging): I love you too...

-Natsume grab held Mikan's face... They a almost near for that kiss.. an inch apart,,, centimeters away,,,

-Natsume woke up, he was so irritated but shocked to see Mikan beside him sleeping... He didn't got angry, he was happy about it... He laid back again on the ground and wishing this time would stop...

-end of episode-

, hey here I am again.. thanks for the reviews guys... keep reading... ,


	3. the truth

--okay third chapter... weeeehhh.. thanks for the reviews and comments--

-Mikan woke up and saw Natsume beside her already awake...

Mikan: Natsume... Your awake!!!

Natsume: Isn't it obvious polka!!

Mikan: Well got to go now..

-Natsume wanted to confess already but he was scared (he is a coward when it comes to love), he just started back at Mikan ho is walking back to her dorm...

Natsume(thinking): I really wish I have told her what I feel... I love her no one can get her from me... I just need sometime to think about how will I tell her...

Mikan's room

-Mikan was looking at her reflection at the mirror... She untied her hair and began brushing it... She was still thinking about Natsume...

Mikan(thinking): I want to tell him how I feel... I should tell him now...

-She tied her hair again... She was running so fast that she bumped to a couple of middle school bullies...

Tonako(bully 1): Hey little girl watch where you are going... idiot...

Nonomori(bully 2): I know you.. You are the girl Narumi entered in the academy instantly..am I right??

Mikan(thinking): How did he knew??

Mikan: Yes I was the one..

-Nonomori pulled Mikan's hair. He was pining her to the tree..,,

Mikan: Let me go!!

Tonako: No we wont... Now tell us about this certain guy named Natsume Hyuuga... I know you know a lot about him..

Mikan: What do you want to know...

Nonomori: He is very popular right? All the girls want him... You are not afraid of him and you are really close to him... All we want to know is his weakness..

Mikan: I don't know anything about his weakness..

-Nonomori began to strangle Mikan.. Mikan was already going to faint... When Nonomori's hands began to burn... He let go of Mikan instantly... Tonako grabbed Mikan's hand and put it in her back... Mikan began to cry... Nastume saw this and he became really angry...

Natsume: Let her go!

Tonako: I'm not going to let her go...and why should we follow you...

Natsume: You will if you want to live...

Nonomori: So you are threatening us Natsume... We know you...

Natsume: So you know what will happen next

-The two bullies looked at each other... Tonako let go of Mikan... Nonomori and Tonako ran... While running their pants caught fire... They didn't looked back...

--Mikan and Natsume are alone know... Natsume turned his back and before he walk back he felt warmth as if somebody was hugging him.. True enough Mikan was hugging him... Natsume was blushing he broke the hug and turned to face Mikan...

Mikan(blushing): Natsume thank you...

Natsume: I want to talk to you about something..

-Mikan's heart began to beat so fast.. She was expecting that Natsume will say something like idiot... and everything but,,, all she heard was...

Natsume: Mikan... I...

Mikan: Let me talk first Natsume...

Natsume: Okay...

Mikan: I love you Natsume.. I know its weird but i really like you,,,

Natsume: You read my mind,... I love you too Mikan...

-Mikan began to cry and sh hugged Natsume so tight... really tight... Natsume hugged her back... Natsume look at her face...

Natsume: I want you to be mine Mikan... Can you be my girlfriend??

-Mikan didn't answered but she just nod all the pain and hatred Natsume was feeling gone... For he is know together with the girl he loved.. nothing can ruin this moment nothing can...

-----fin----

I'm really sorry for the sudden ending but i will promise to make another one... i really promise... thanks for reviewing and reading... love lots you guys...


End file.
